The Bounty Hunter and The Mercenary
by ellaartist101
Summary: Master Hand is sick and tired of these two fighting. Ike Greil, the mercenary and Samus Aran, the space bounty hunter. They work together to prevent fights outside of smash battles, but constantly argue almost every day. So, MH got an idea. For the new year, they are roommates, to their surprise. What will happen? Will they become friends? Still be rivals? Or something even more?
1. Chapter 1- Roommates

The Bounty Hunter and the Mercenary

Chapter 1- Roommates

Ike sighed as he approached the large loud house in front of him. His golden sword hung over his shoulder. He wore his same casual clothing with a few new things as the blue and gold armor on his shoulder. Ike looked up the mansion.

It was new. Very new and technological or in other words modern. It was too white as the sun's rays seem to reflect from it. Big squared and rectangular windows were stuck on the wall. Above the doors that give entry into the mansion were three bubble letters. SSB, which also mean Super Smash Brothers.

Ike walked up to the front doors and knocked on them three times loudly. As he waited, he can hear chatter coming from the building, but it was oddly quiet. ' _Did I come too early?'_ Thought the mercenary. The door creaked opened and in front of him was a familiar red plumber.

"Ah! Hello, a… Ike?" Mario greeted him with a funny face. ' _Knew this was gonna happen.'_ Ike thought. He coughed a little.

"Yeah, it's me." he told him. Mario's eyes grew slightly big.

"W-wow! You must a been working a out." Mario commented and scratched the back of his head. Mario meant his toned muscles that he surely didn't have in the previous year of Smash. Ike nodded.

"You could say that." he replied. "Uh, can I come in?" Mario shook back to focus and allowed him in. They both walk around at what looks like the living room. Ike scanned the place.

Almost all the walls were white, but the floors and some decorations add color. The living room was two times bigger than the old one. A rug was laid out on the floor. Three dark brown leather couches were lined up to shape a short, wide "U" and faced a ten by ten flat screen television. A few empty halls lead to other different areas and a flight of wooden stairs lead to the second floor. The second floor hall can be partly seen through a thin glass rail the separated the fall to the first floor and the second floor. Each hall had a sign that saids what was in the direction. The chatter Ike heard came from the kitchen which was up ahead.

"I have to ask Mario," Ike started. A question have been troubling his mind. "Why did Master Hand make a new mansion?" he asked.

"Well, we both a know that the a-nother mansion was a old." Mario started and Ike instantly nodded. "Also MH want to improve the a whole place with more a fun thing like hot tubs, arcades, and a more in the list. Then there are also some a newcomers that needed a room, so more rooms are a added." Ike nodded.

Then Mario handed Ike a card. Ike took it and glared confusingly at Mario, then to the card. "It's your a room card." Mario stated. "Your number is on the third floor just underneath the roof." Mario told him as he pointed to the elevator. Ike thanked him and off he went.

"60?" Ike mumbled as the elevator rose up and hauled at the third floor. He was again encountered by two signs. "45 to 53," Ike read a sign that pointed to the right. "54 to 60," then he read another sign pointing to the left and walked to his left. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw the enormous spacing between each door. At the end of the hall was a door with the number 60 on it. "Well, that's nice," Ike muttered. "The door farthest away from the elevator," he insert his card into some kind of machine which let a green light and the door unlocked. He hesitantly took the card back and opened the door. "Okay… That's a little cool." Then he shut the door behind him.

The _rooms_ were huge! Yeah, there was more than one room. Not like bathroom and bedroom. There was like a medium sized living room with a mini kitchen. The living was your typical hotel living room, but with a little more area. It was hard wood like Ike suspected. The kitchen had it's own area that was separated by an island. Like said before, it was similar to a hotel. Medium size tv, cheap couch, granite countertops, small fridge, and other stuff. Another room was the bathroom which was connected to the living room. Above the cabinets were two sinks and mirrors with a toilet and a shower. Ike walked over to the last room and there were two queen size beds.

The bedroom was pretty normal. The pillows and sheets were white, but the blankets were blue on one bed and orange on another. Next to the beds were tiny dresser with lamps on top. At the side were two standard closets for storage. Ike flicked a switch and the ceiling fan started going with a bright light.

As Ike looked around in his new bedroom, he saw how wrinkly the other bed was. Not much, but enough to indicate that someone was here recently. Ike shrugged it off and sighed as he flopped on his bed.

Eventually, he went downstairs and head for the kitchen which was unexpectedly empty. Somehow Ike felt the chills on his spine, even though it's fairly warm. The dining room had some tables, chairs, and a couple of normal expensive tvs. Light shone through the windows from the back.

Ike entered into kitchen and was surprised to find Peach and Zelda in there, cleaning. Still he manage to get quick glances around. Everything was improved. Taller steel refrigerator, fixed microwave, new faucet, cooler countertops, more cabinets, more room, and new black gas stove and better double racked oven. The two princess were shocked when they saw Ike and stumbled back. Ike quickly reminded them and they sighed, relieved.

"You look very different…" Zelda commented.

"Yeah… What have you been taking?" Peach asked humorless. Ike just chuckled, but Peach wasn't kidding.

"Nothing. I've been taking nothing, but training sessions and exercises." he told them. As if on cue, Ike stomach rumbled and growled. He blushed embarrassingly. "Um, do you guys have left over?" he asked, red faced. Zelda and Peach smiled and whipped something up for the mercenary.

"So, you just arrived a hour ago." Peach stated. The three all sat at one of the tables and started talking.

"Hmhm," Ike muffled through his favorite food. Chicken or cooked meat in general. He gulped down his food and asked, "So, where's everyone else?"

"Well, it's either their watching someone's own battle, working out or training, or they haven't arrived yet. I think you're the first fighter from last year's newcomer to come." Zelda informed Ike. His eyebrows rose.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing-" Ike started until he heard the _sizzling_ sound of a charged gun. Horrified faces were on the princesses' faces. With a gulp, Ike slowly turned around. He immediately recognized the owner and scowled.

"Long time no see, Ike," said a female. It was Samus in her orange power suit. She had her helmet on, but she too was growling like a dog. Her gun was right by her side, charged and ready to fire.

"What brings you here, Samus?" Ike snarled back, nearly ready to jump to his feet. As Peach stared worryingly, Zelda sighed.

"You know, I'm not sure you've have been informed Samus and Ike, but you're both already in trouble from last year." Zelda announced. "You'll both get even more trouble if you do this now. So, just shake hands or something." She told them. Although they did, lightning glared were shot to each other. _This going to be a long year._ Zelda thought.

"Samus," Ike surprisingly called to Samus. She looked up. "Do you know where the other guys are?" he asked Samus.

"They're watching a battle in another room. The tv room is what we call it." she told him and turned away. "It should be ending soon." Like Samus said, cheers and yelling were heard at the other side of the wall. It grew quiet, but was still audible. "That's probably them." Samus said. Ike stood up and looked back at the three ladies.

"Well, I'll be going. See ya ladies later," he said and walked out the kitchen.

Zelda and Peach faced Samus. "So?" they both asked. Samus furrowed her eyebrows, but remembered that she was wearing her helmet.

"So, what?" she asked.

"So, what do you think of Ike?" they exclaimed. Samus shrugged.

"Still don't like him," she said.

"There has to be a good thing that's new. Come on, Samus," Zelda begged. Peach nodded.

"Please Sammy," she begged too. Samus shook her and given in.

"Good things is what you want? Ike is using his manners for some reason, but I have a feeling he'll forget in a week. I don't know how to put this in the kindest way, but what's with the muscles?!" she asked. They shrugged.

"Ike said he was training or working out before. That's how he got big." Peach told her. Samus crossed her arms.

"Makes him look too intimidating…" Samus muttered. The princess' eyes widen.

"Oh my god…" Peach suddenly said. Zelda was speechless. "You're afraid of Ike!" she said out loud.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Peach yelled. "Samus is afraid of Ike~!" she continued as she dashed out the kitchen. Samus who was a wild wolf, dart off for Peach, yelling behind her tail. Zelda stared dumbfounded and sighed. ' _This is going to be a very interesting year too…'_ she thought.

Later, Meta Knight also arrived that evening.

Dinner was served and made by Peach and Zelda. Thick juicy steak was served with fluffy bread, fresh salad, and Peach's peach cake(try saying that ten times)! Before Ike started his way to his room with Marth and Link, Link started talking to Ike in the elevator.

"Ike, do you know who's your roommate?" Link asked him with a small smile. He shrugged.

"No clue. They haven't arrived yet and I doubt that it would be Meta Knight." Ike told Link who snickered teasingly. "Something funny?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing!" the green elf assured, smirking. "Just… Don't get mad about who your is roommate. Although, you still might." he said and the elevator rang with the doors open. "Well, see ya later, guys." he called and left to his right. Ike took a deep breath and gazed at Marth who furrowed his eyes confusingly.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Ike finally asked the blue prince when the doors automatically shut.

"Nope, but roommates. I don't know what mine either, but it sound like Link knows your roommate and by the sound of it…" Marth paused. "It's not a good one." he told Ike who had a grim face. Then the sound of door bells opened the elevator. Both smashers left the elevator.

"Didn't know we were on the same floor…" Ike said out loud.

"Did you think I sleep on the roof?" Marth asked jokingly. Ike rolled his eyes.

"No, I thought you slept in the basement." Ike muttered sarcastically. Marth must've heard him as he growled deeply. They separate ways and he walked down the quiet hall.

Scanning his card, he entered his room. The sound of taps on plastic from the bathroom triggered Ike's interest. He placed his sword against the wall and walked over to the door. The beat silenced. He knocked a few times. No response. Ike grabbed and turned the handle. It was unlocked too. _Weird…_

"Hey, is anyone-" Ike started, but was caught off by the sight of a female? In a towel? Ike blushed so much that his face was the color of a pepper, but that wasn't truly why he blushed. It was Samus. "Here…" he continued not noticing how red his face is. Without warning, Samus grabbed a bottle of what looks like shampoo and threw it roughly at him. Ike dodged it clumsy. "Woah! We can talk about this, Sam- Ah!" Ike yelled as another whopping item hit him in the face which knocked him out of the bathroom. The door slammed loudly similar like what an angry child would do. "Ugh, great. Samus is in my room." Ike snarled dazey, but he thought about it again.

"MASTER HAND!"

"Didn't Mario tell you this would be a bad idea?" Fox asked Master Hand who was in a new, white human form. The head of the SSB organization glared at the fox(lol) while trying to explain to Samus and Ike why they're in the same room, at his office.

"Listen to Fox, MH!" Ike told him. "Even he and Mario knows. Everyone knows it's a bad idea." Master Hand simply shook his head. Samus glared lasers with her arms crossed.

"I believe it's a good idea. It's not just to lessen your fighting and arguing, but you both can become friends." he stated his point, but the majority of the smashers there laughed, even Ike and Samus. MH just frowned and sighed.

"Sammy! For once, listen to him. He's trying to help you and Ike." Peach jumped in. Sheik or a transformed version of Zelda nodded behind her.

"I agree," Marth supported. "This could help you both. Maybe not make you friends, but at least not make you both enemy-like rivals. It would also help Ike's jerkiness level lower." he also added. Ike scowled at Marth like a tiger. Master Hand clapped his hands with a joyful smile.

"Then it's offical! Samus and Ike. You both will have the same room for the rest of the year," Master Hand told them. Again, they had stunned faces. The rest of the year? Who told them that? In the middle of opening their mouths, MH hushed them. "I do not want to hear another complaint from the both of you, especially now. It will stay as it is, unless one OR both of you want to sleep outside tonight." The two fighters didn't speak a word as neither didn't want to go out, especially this time of year. Everyone was sent back to bed.

"This sucks," Ike muttered. Samus didn't respond.

"That's exactly how I felt like when you were my roommate," Marth muttered back.

"Shut up, Marth," Ike told him. Marth muffled something.

They once again separate ways. Ike and Samus didn't speak a word to each other as the approached their door. Samus scanned the card and entered in with Ike behind her. Samus immediately went to the bedroom and shut the door.

"Okay…" Ike whispered. "Samus, I'll be in the bathroom!" he yelled out. Another no response. He sighed and entered the bathroom.

After washing up and brushing his teeth, he opened the door and was thrown his pajamas. Samus who was in her own kitty pajamas stood there with an annoyed face. Of course, being the idiotic jerk, Ike started to smirk and snicker.

"Ike, shut up," the bounty hunter growled which would always make a person almost froze in fear, but not him. Ike still chuckled like a child.

"Are those from the previous year that Peach got you for Christmas?" Ike asked in the middle of laughing. Samus wisely just stomped off to the bedroom. Ike smiled as he closed the door and changed out.

He entered their room with his sword in one hand and his clothes in another. Samus was under the soft covers of the orange bed with her computer. In silence, she pointed to the closet closer to Ike's bed and return her attention back to her computer. He walked over lazily and placed his clothes. Then over to his bed, he placed his sword under his sleeping cushion.

As he got ready to sleep, something bothered him. The light. His sigh moaned like a fast wind through a tunnel. He got up slowly and turned the lamps off between his beds, but as he walked over to the other one, Samus stopped him. Ike told her that he need to go to sleep and asked why.

"I'm working on something," she said not bothering to look up while typing rapidly on the keys. Rebelling, Ike still turned off the light. Samus glared at him in the dark, but the mercenary didn't spot it. She turned on the light and went back to work. Again, Ike came back to off the light, while Samus turned it back on. This continued on for ten minutes. Finally losing his patience, he unplug the cord from the outlet and got over to his bed. Samus sighed and closed the screen. She placed the computer on the dresser and snuggled in her bed.

"Hey, Samus," Ike suddenly interrupted. Her eyes flickered open.

"What now?" she asked.

"Nothing too big. Just wanted a mini pep talk," Ike said. Samus was somewhat listen. "Look… If you don't piss me off and then I won't piss you off, k?" Samus nearly let a chuckle out. Was this some joke or trick?

"Sure, just let's see who'll do that first," she replied. I was hard to see, but the moonlight gave away Ike's friendly smirk.

"Good, anyway, good night," Ike said and sounds of shuffling were on his side. Samus replied back by 'good night' and eventually doze to sleep.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello, this is EllaArtist! And this is actually my first story which makes very nervous, so please don't be too mad, if you don't like it. First, yes, this is a Samus x Ike story. Now, I do plan to add other ship into this series, but I'm still planning. I don't really have much to say, but thank you for reading my first story. Also NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BELONG TO ME! THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO! I just wanted to point that out. If you have any suggestion or comments, I will gladly read them and take them to thought. Thanks~!**


	2. Chapter 2- Nightmare

The Bounty Hunter and the Mercenary

Chapter 2- Nightmares

"Ahhhh!" Samus screamed that it was like a whistle and sat up, placing a hand over her heart. Her body was shaking, her head hurts, hands sweating, fast breathing, and much, much more. All signs of fear. What did she just saw? Ike was lazily getting up as he saw Samus in this state, even in the deep dark. Before he could ask what was wrong, she dashed out into the living room and shut the door to the bathroom. She leaned against the wall. Her breathing was shallow. She gasped for more air until she saw the covered window that was randomly there.

"Ugh, ouch," Ike muttered, rubbing his pounding head while getting up. Slowly remembering what happened, he stood up and stretched. They got used to each other and it's been awhile since they last talked with MH about how they don't like the fact they're in the same room. Still, they don't hate, but also don't like each other. "Samus…" Ike groaned through the door of the restroom. Here we go again, no response. "Samus, seriously! Get out of there! What's wrong?" Ike yelled, irritated now. It was still silent. Very silent. Like a few days ago, Ike grabbed on the doorknob and turned it slowly. He peeked in and hope it wasn't what he thought it was… But Samus wasn't there.

Bum Bum! Was the door and a yelled followed, "Hey, Ike! We just heard someone scream! Is some wrong in there?!" Ike didn't say a word. Instead he zoomed to the bedroom and gotten ready. In just a few minutes, he answered the door and looked proper, but panicked.

There were a few smashers at his door. Pikachu, Master Hand, Fox, Lucas, Mario, and Link. I guess Marth didn't want to get up this morning. Ike thought.

"Where's Samus?" Master Hand demanded. Ike just shrugged and the boss's eyes furrowed. "What do you mean, you don't know?!"

"That what I mean! All that happened was Samus was screaming earlier from something and went into the bathroom. Then she was suddenly gone!" Ike shortly explained in a way that most consider, back talking.

"She's… Not here?" Link questioned. It was surprising to Ike that Link came, but seeing his pointy ears instantly reminded him why. He just nodded.

"Yeah- hey, Pikachu! You're not allowed in here!" Ike called at the yellow mouse who scurried into the living room and into the bathroom. He dart to the pokemon while the others followed. "What are you…" Ike started asking, but quickly paused when he saw where the mouse was. He was nearly taken down by the screeching force of the other few smashers.

"What's with a the hold a up?" Mario said in his Italian accent. Everyone finally stepped away from each other and saw Pikachu.

"I think Pikachu just found out how Samus got out," Lucas stated as the mouse was on the ledge of the open window.

"Is Pikachu saying-" Link started, but everyone nodded.

"Okay, everyone. We need Samus to be back and soon. So, Ike and Link, I'm sending both of you out to find Samus. Fox come with me and we'll try and track her if we can. Mario, Pikachu, and Lucas, if anyone is wondering what's going on just tell them, calm them down, and don't let them leave." Master Hand commanded them. Each respective group nodded and that's what happened.

Everyone went to do what they're suppose to do. Ike and Link left the mansion and searched for Samus. Fox and MH went into the control room and started to try to pinpoint her. Mario, Lucas, and Pikachu stayed downstairs and informed anyone that's curious.

"Hey, Ike," Link called to the mercenary. His head turned to face him. "I'm gonna go to the forest and see if she's hiding in there." Link told him. "Also let's meet when the sun on it's highest." Ike nodded his head in understanding and Link was swallowed into the darkness of the forest.

Maybe this should've been mention, but Ike feared for Samus's condition outside because it just snowed a couple days ago.

As Ike continued walking in his light coat, he saw his steam like breath. A breeze occasionally blew by and giving him the chills. The snow was crushed beneath his feet similar to rocks. As he looked around, it was like someone painted the world white, but missed a few details and spots.

Ike walked through meadows, some woods and even a hilly area. Eventually he got to his destination.

No one really knows what to called it. Some say the cliff, suncliff, victory cliff. Ike just suits with the typical, cliff.

Many don't come here, but the whole group comes during the special days like holidays. Some individuals come to relax, to enjoy the view, or just let themselves feel free. Samus came for all three.

"Hey," Ike said to Samus when he finally got up the hill. Samus jolted up and turned with her fist, ready to attack. Then she realized it was just Ike. She turned away and was in the same lifeless state. She wore only her cyan zero suit. Ike sat down next to Samus and manage to skim her arm. Her body was freezing, yet she wasn't shaking or showing it in anyway. "Samus, let's go," Ike told her. She didn't budge or even turn around to looked at him. "You're gonna get a cold," he said and sighed. "Be that way," Ike muttered. He reached over to his cape and untied it. Samus was now glancing at him secretly. Ike pulled the cape in front of him and placed it around Samus. "If you really want to stay here, might as well wear something to keep you warm," Ike suggested. Samus didn't refuse the cape as Ike was just trying to help.

"T-thanks," she squeaked. He heard this and smiled like the one in the dark. Ike turned his whole body to face her and took a deep breath. Samus looked at him too.

"Samus, I don't know what happen for you to come out here, but you can't do that! You freaked me, MH, and a few others out," Ike told her. Samus just looked down to the ground. "Look, something scared you, right? What was it? A bug? A shadow? A-…?" Ike paused. Her face express rage, distress, and grief. Her nearly hidden hands were in tight fist. Amazingly, Samus was somewhat relax, but not.

"It was just a nightmare," she stated. Ike blinked a few times. A nightmare. Doesn't sound like any normal nightmare…

"Really? A nightmare that made you scream, run into the bathroom, and leave the mansion through a window?" he questioned. Samus grinded her teeth and her eyes were closed with angry eyebrows.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Ike," Samus told him in a sudden harsh voice with open flared eyes. "So, I strongly suggest that you leave me alone or change the topic," she said. Ike didn't know what to do; keep pushing her or do one of the two choices she said.

Well, I can't leave Samus and pushing the issue about her nightmare might make her leave. Ike thought.

"…So, why do you come here?" he asked. Samus didn't seem truly satisfied, but it worked.

"It's calm unlike the mansion," Samus stated. "And I get stressed at the mansion with everything going on, so I come here."

"Without anyone knowing?" Ike asked. Samus nodded without hesitation.

"It's better that way…" Samus said. Then Samus faced Ike who recognized Samus looking his way.

"Ike, why do you bother to deal with me as your roommate? Why look and try to help me now? What's the point?" Samus asked him. She continued though, "Just to mock me? To prove who's better? Or to make me miserable?" Ike…Had nothing to say. Instead of saying anything, he hugged her before she could oppose. Samus's body tensed.

"You poor thing…" Ike mumbled sincerely and stood up with Samus. "Let's go back to the mansion." They walked back and it was a soundless stroll, but they got back to the mansion safely.

When they got back, everyone was a bit relieved. MH thanked him and asked if Samus was injured. He replied that she was cold and numb, but nothing serious. Still they sent her to the Doc for a quick check up. Shortly, Link arrived and told Ike that he got a call from Fox that he found Samus. Ike nodded and they went to sit with the others. There was Peach who was standing near Zelda, Marth, and surprisingly Pit.

"Hey, guys," Pit chirped as Ike and Link sat down.

"Hey, Pit," Link replied. "You just arrived?" the angel nodded at Link's question.

"Yeah, before breakfast. Then stuff about Samus is missing popped up." Pit added. Marth coughed for their attention.

"Talking about Samus, what exactly happened?" the prince of Altea asked.

"Before she disappeared?" Ike questioned. Marth just nodded.

"Well, I heard or I think I heard a scream from their room. That was it until we went to their room and Ike was in his clothes." Link explained his view. Ike sighed as they turned to him.

"First things first, I did nothing to Samus," he immediately stated and started to explain almost everything what happened from when Samus screamed and when they left to go back to the mansion. "I actually thought that Samus was attacked or something, not waken from a really bad nightmare." Peach sighed and they all looked at her.

"There was something similar that happen sometimes in the previous year, but it wasn't nightmares. It was memories," Peach informed them and Zelda's eyes widen.

"I remember. Samus (surprisingly) cried secretly every once in awhile, but don't tell her we told you this," Zelda stated. Everyone, but Peach and Pit, were shocked to hear this news. Samus crying? More like making her opponents cry for mercy to her.

"What kind of memories would make her cry?" Ike asked itching for more information like he was a detective talking to his witnesses. Peach and Zelda shrugged.

"Something about her past and being scarred," the pink princess added with a hint of sadness. Not a single lightbulb appeared above their heads.

"I'll ask her," the mercenary said. The princesses nodded.

"Just don't push her," Zelda told him. Ike just firmly nodded and caught a glimpse of Samus's hand going into the elevator.

"That was Samus," Marth notified Ike.

"I'll ask her later when she's calmed down," Ike planned out loud.

The rest of the day went well. Sonic, Toon Link, and Olimar(with his pikmin) came back to the mansion. More destruction and troubles were brought in the manor, but that was normal. Lunch was brought up to Samus and Ike's room by Zelda and in the end of the day, Ike brought some dinner for Samus.

"Samus," Ike said as he entered into their large dorm. Everything was still and look to be not occupied, but it was. Ike entered the bedroom with the cooked steamy food in one hand. He turned one lamp on and saw Samus asleep. He smirked. "Hey~" Ike murmured flirtatiously, close to her ear. Samus fidget just slightly, but it was caught in his eyes. It was a new way to get on Samus's nerves for Ike as to act like the Flacon "Good thing, I'm not Captain Falcon, right?" Ike asked as he placed Samus's food on the nearby dresser and sat on his bed.

"Shoot…" Samus muttered and slowly got up. "Could you quit doing that move anyway?" Samus requested grumpily. Ike blinked a bit.

"Oh, you mean the, hey~?" Ike asked and did it again with a little wave. Samus tried to keep her face from turning into any color. She glared at him and nodded. "Could've just said something. Also your dinner is there." Ike pointed out. Samus spotted the food and reached over for it. She took it and hastily, but carefully ate it. "Also, uh, sorry, but you shouldn't fake sleep. Even if you want to avoid me." he apologized. Then the room was quickly hushed. Between chews and gulps, Samus saw how serious and focused Ike was.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. Ike snapped into reality and turned to Samus.

"Just…Well…" he sighed. "I need to talk to you about your nightmare and those questions you asked earlier," he told her. Instantly she turned, her back facing him while eating. "You want to know why I bother and work around or with you, right?" he asked. She continued eating. "Maybe because I don't know! I care!" Samus paused when he exclaimed, "Sure! We're rivals and we don't always like each other, but this is important. Not for just me, but for you and us!" he continued on. "I don't want to lose my privilege to be in this honored place because of some childish rivalry and failing to help another smasher. I also don't want you to lose your part of being in smash because of me and that I didn't help in any way!" he said with his voice raising with every few words. "In other words, I don't want to mess up in something stupid that could've been fixed and changed. So, you know what? You don't need to tell me what happened in your nightmare." he told her in a quieter voice. His words shocked Samus. "Just remember that you have me your roommate or rival, your friends Zelda, Peach, the veterans, and the boss Master Hand. Tell one of us when you're ready because honestly, we can't force you. We just want to help. So, we'll wait until it's time. Okay?" Ike said, so calm and thoughtfully. It made Samus rethink…

"Well, now that's over," he said, slowly getting up from his bed. "I'm gonna get read- Hm? You need something?" he said with Samus grabbing his left arm, keeping him from going to the bathroom. She sighed somewhat irritatedly, but something was off.

"I'll tell you my nightmare, my story," Samus suddenly said in a stern tone.

"What? After that?" this did caught Ike off guard. Samus shook her head vertically.

"Most of what you said was true. It would be horrible to be banished from Smash Manor as it's probably the only one with the most exciting battles and getting kicked out because of some competitions that cause trouble would be stupid. You need to understand Ike that if you get out of smash, it's always your fault and doesn't matter if that's good or bad. So, if I get out of smash, don't give any pity and think it's your fault. It would be mine," she explained. "You know, I also don't want to mess up and make my mistakes regretful either. I feel like if I don't say anything soon about these images, it also might be another mistake that I will regret too. And I think after all these years… I finally need to tell someone," she told him and poke a finger on his chest. "Of all people, I think I'll tell you. Why I should tell you about my nightmare, Ike Greil, is probably what you were thinking. I choose you because you're loyal, trustworthy, my roommate, and…" she trailed off.

"And?" Ike finally spoke up.

"I want to see what you really do because you remind me of someone. Someone I knew a long time ago," Samus said. "I'll tell you my bad dream, but you must swear to not tell anyone," she growled warningly. Ike didn't flinch and nodded.

"I swear and even though you didn't say, I promise to keep my lips zipped," Ike told her. She took a deep breath. "Take your time, Samus. It's hard for you not to cry when even thinking about, but tell someone is harder. Don't worry though, in the end, you'll feel a little better than before." Ike assured her. Then she told him. It was far too much detail and quotes, but I'll still explain it.

Her night terror always happen in a black world or a lab or a place in the middle of nowhere. Something bad always happens and usually it's someone's death. One involved two people with blurry faces. One a woman and the other a man in their middle ages. Samus in her nightmares, tries desperately to save them, but every time both die in front of her by Ridley. Another one was her old friend or a partner who she worked with, to Ike's surprise. Samus didn't continue, but only sign of her alive was her breathing.

"Samus… We can stop," Ike told her. Knots formed in Ike's belly. Last thing he needs is Samus to burst into tears. Samus sighed and sat back up with open eyes.

"Sorry, I don't remember much of that story, but that he was in there and that he too died in the end by someone else." Samus stated. "Each nightmare is slightly different than the previous one in another day and some are new nightmares. New dreams are rare." she finished.

"Do you think you'll get some tonight?" Ike asked her. Samus shrugged sadly and looked back to her computer.

"I don't know. Hopefully not, but I kind of doubt it," she replied.

"Also thanks for telling me," Ike thanked her and slowly got up. "We'll talk more about this later when you want to," Ike called as he walked to the bathroom. Samus cleaned off her bed and got changed quickly for bed. She was soon under the covers. As Ike came back, he turned off all the lights and left only a mini light on, farthest away from Samus.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Samus asked him. Ike sighed.

"No, I'm gonna stay up all night until a monster comes," he said sarcastically. Samus simply rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna watch and see if you get into any effect from the nightmare, mom," he said and joked with her a little. Samus didn't even bother with Ike. She just closed her eyes and rested.

A few hours later, Samus woke up again. It was a normal midnight snack wake up. After Samus got a drink of water, she returned to the room. She made a sharp turn to her left and got on her bed. She went under the covers. Oddly, her side was quite warm for some reason. She ignored it and dozed off.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello, everyone! EllaArtist here! I just got chapter two up. Now, Christmas is tomorrow(on the day I posted this) and I might have a Chistmas chpater tomorrow. Maybe in the future, but not very soon.**

 **In this, uh, chapter, Samus is a bit OOC(out of character). Yeah, sorry about that, but I had to. Anyway, if you like this, you can comment me. That's totally optional though! Anyway, see ya!(also can you guys give me more ideas?)**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM SUPER SMASH BROTHERS. IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**


	3. Chapter 3- Uncomfort

The Bounty Hunter and the Mercenary

Chapter 3- Uncomfort

The light through door from the other room shone on the bounty hunt. Samus yawned quietly as she slowly woke up. She felt something pulled her into a figure close to her back. She tiredly turned around and spotted a face. It was Ike. Samus would've punched him if she didn't realized that he was still sleeping.

Ike was somewhat relaxed, but rough in his sleep. He snored like a quiet pig. His chest touched Samus as he breathed up and down. One arms was flung over Samus and by her left side. She was like a stuff toy, if not, a pillow. As Samus looks around for an escape, she sees the blue blanket covers. She stared at them boggled. Then to looked across the room and there was her bed with the covers open wide like dropped jaws. How did she get here? Ike started to roll and lean over Samus, but she repealed by jabbing him in the gut. Ike squirmed away a little and grunted, but was still surprisingly asleep. _Maybe that was a bit too much,_ Samus thought. For a few moments, Ike barely moved, his snoring was only thing that showed he was alive. Then Ike held Samus harder and closer. Now she could feel his warm breath and body. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was no use. Then she could hear him groaning. He mutter something of a weird dream. Instead of just escaping, Samus closed his eyes and started breathing normally.

"Ugh… What the?" Ike questioned and stared, gaping. "How did you-…Are you awake?" He asked quietly and rubbed a soft finger on her cheek. "I never knew you can be so… calm and chill in your sleep." He mumbled. "I wonder… if do this," Ike whisper and lean down. It was simply a kiss on her cheek. Ike sighed. "Nope, no reaction. Samus must be very tired from yesterday." Ike said as he got off the bed and left the room.

Samus was mentally screaming in her head with a red face as soon as he left. Why did Ike do that?! Samus grumbled something and slipped out of his bed and onto her's. By the touch of her bed, the chills crawl up her arm. Samus cursed.

"Morning, sunshine," Ike said teasingly as he entered back in the room, in his usual clothes. Samus sighed again and shot Ike an alarmingly glare. Whether he ignored it or had no idea what it meant, he still walk over casually. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"The bed. It's too cold," she complained to Ike. He stared at her for a moment.

"Oh, really?" he asked in another mocking way. Another annoyed glare from Samus. "Okay, chill, Samus. You can warm up in my bed," he allowed. Now she was dumbfounded.

"You're serious?" She asked. Ike nodded and jump on his bed, leaving enough room for Samus. She was hesitant and confused, but she laid down anyway.

"So, Samus…" Ike started, breaking the silence as he stared up at the ceiling. Samus looked up from under the covers. "Why were you sleeping in my bed?" He asked her. She just automatically shrugged. One eyebrow lowered from Ike's face. "Come on. I didn't wake up in the middle of the night and clearly **you** were in **my** bed. You must have some explanation," he told her strictly. She frowned with blank eyes. "Did you sleepwalk or something?" he asked again. Samus opened her mouth to respond, but someone knocked on the door.

This wasn't your normal knock knock "I have a deliver for you," from the mailman. These were harsh and loud like godzilla. Both roommates glanced at each other and Ike shrugged. They got up and he answered the door with Samus behind him. It reveal Link and Pikachu who was on Link's shoulder. Ike's eyes furrowed.

"Morning. What do you guys need?" he asked.

"Well, breakfast is downstairs and I mainly came because Zelda want to show you guys something. The others are downstairs too," Link informed him. Then Ike pointed at the yellow mouse. "He was really worried about Samus, especially what happened yesterday. So, he tagged along," Link also added.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu exclaimed with a mini smile.

"Okay, we'll be there in a second," Ike replied. Link nodded back and the door was shut on him. "Samus, get-" as Ike started, Samus was gone. The sound of rain sprang out of nowhere and he sighed with relief.

They all left the elevator. A crowd was around Zelda who was yelling eagerly with open arms with Peach by her side. They seemed to be announcing something to everyone.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?" Zelda called. Nearby was a table with a few potion of the same pink reddish color. Then Peach scanned the room until her eyes landed on Samus. She gasped and dash towards her.

"Sammy! You should try one of Zelda's potions! They actually give you a temporary power like intelligence," the perky princess said. Samus stared at her questionly.

"Really?" she asked. Peach nodded. "So, it won't kill me?" The princess almost nodded again, but paused.

"Why would you think we'll kill you, Sammy?" she asked with furrowed eyes. Samus just sighed irritatedly.

"Fine. I'll drink the potion, if you'll stop calling me that," she replied. Peach smiled happily and nodded. Samus followed Peach to Zelda who greeted and smiled to her. "You don't mind, if I have a drink?" she asked.

"Not at all! Go ahead," Zelda allowed her. Samus grabbed a cup which has the red gooey look of liquid inside. She frowned and gulped in disgust. Then she swallowed it almost whole. Someone started a timer as soon as Samus drank the substance. Fifteen minutes later, nothing happened. "Well, that wasn't suppose to happen…" Zelda mumbled, tapping her head with a piece of paper in her hand. Samus shrugged it off as everyone else groaned and left.

"I kinda expected more, to be honest," Ike said when Samus walked over. Link nodded.

"Yeah… I'm gonna see Zelda. She looks a bit down at the final results." he said and walked pass Samus to Zelda.

"You alright?" Ike suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah? I'm perfectly fine." she replied.

"After a drink of a magic potion? Wow, you're brave," Ike taunted. Samus just roughly punched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get ourselves some breakfast," she told him and started off to the kitchen. Ike smiled as he followed behind her.

The day dragged on and more smashers from the previous year or brawlers came back for their next crazy year in the mansion. The rest of the day was oddly calm, but tense. Lunch came with an argument that spread to others about who is better at what like sword fighting, brawling, swimming, and farther down the list. Dinner was a big food fight of cake and spicy curry. Finally everyone returned to their rooms to retreat for the night.

Samus and Ike entered into their room and the mercenary went to shower first. Samus skipped the shower and got into her pajamas. Then she was back to her computer. Ike returned back to the room and randomly toss a bag of potato chips to her. It landed in front of Samus and she looked up from her laptop.

"What?" she asked with a slight hint of rudeness.

"One, you're welcome for the chips and two, your turn in the bathroom," he told her. Samus sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Don't be like that! You're not even gonna take a shower," Ike said back. She nearly asked him how he knew, but Ike interrupted her. "PJs," was his response and he just jumped onto his bed. She lugged herself out of her bed and towards the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and cleaning up quickly, she returned back and… her finger rose up to point at the tv screen.

"Ike… how did you…." she started breathlessly. The mercenary was lounging on his bed while eating some of his chips, smiling. Samus looked back at the living room and stared with an amazed face. "You manage to get the tv from the living room to here?" she questioned. Ike just nodded. "Wow…" she mumbled and went over to her bed. She shut her computer and laid on her bed.

They watch a few shows of silly animals which made them smile, chuckle, giggle, or burst out laugh. In the middle of a commercial, Samus could feel her eyelids lower and grew weary. Eventually she zonked out.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, first, I know this is much shorter than the two previous chapters, but this actually leads up to chapter 4(which will be very interesting). It bothers me too, but it will be like this. In this series, there will actually be more characters than just Ike, Samus, Marth and Link. There will be Peach, Pit and Zelda too. Then when I bring in the newcomers(Lucina, Robin, Corrin, Bowser Jr. and so on) there will be much more including the DLC characters(Roy, Cloud and Bayonetta). I don't really have much to say again... So, see ya!  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4- Purrfect Problems Part 1

The Bounty Hunter and the Mercenary

Chapter 4- "Purrfect" Problems Part 1

Ike was just in his bed, under the covers. He dreamed about chicken and such until blaring meows of what sounds like a cat, annoyed his ears. He growled and huffed as he slowly got up.

"Okay, Samus. Just a couple days ago, you screamed in terror. Now you're meowing," he muttered under his breath as he walked over to her bed. He grabbed on her bedcovers. "So, what's wrong now-…Oh lord." he said with wide eyes after he pulled up the covers.

"Yes?" Zelda said as she answered the door. In front of her is Link. "Link! Do you need anything?" she asked him. Link blushed a little bit. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, no. It's more like Ike needs you. Something happened to Samus, but he won't tell me what's up." the elf informed her and he continued on before she could speak. "He also thinks that your potion from the other day caused the problem to whatever happened to Samus."

"Okay, then. Let's go," she replied seriously and they left. They arrived to the dining area. The rest of the group were there. Ike, Marth, Pit, Pikachu, Peach and Kirby (for some reason) were there at the thick round table. The only one missing was Samus. The two fighters strolled over to everyone. Everyone stopped in mid conversation and gazed at them.

"I heard someone needed me," Zelda said politely. Ike nodded and everyone turned their heads.

"Big time. Also before I get Samus up here, what was in that stuff or that potion?" he asked.

"Well, magic obviously. It had the energy and power to physically or mentally change you to be stronger or smarter without causing any damage to your body mentally or physically," she told him scientifically.

"Oh… Well, that didn't really happen to Samus," Ike mumbled loudly as he bend down. He grabbed what looks to be a covered box and placed it on the table. "She turned to be… Kind of the opposite. Smaller, weaker, and confused," he said and ripped the blanket off. "As you can see…" he trailed off. There was… nothing, but a small silver cage.

"I don't see Samus," Pit replied the obvious. The other nodded. Ike frantically looked around.

"I swear! She was in here and I locked it too!" he exclaimed and stood up. "She had better not ran outside," he said worryingly, looking out the window. Peach's eyes gleamed a little.

"I'm slightly surprised," she started. "Don't you both hate each other or something?" she asked. Ike shrugged.

" _Hate_ is a bit of a stretch, Peach. We just are very competitive against each other and that's why we argue and fight," he replied.

"So, you don't hate each other or fight or anything?" she asked again.

"Pfft, of course! Just a bit of a misunderstanding, but you know… Sometimes we just like to get under each other's skin," he told her. Peach just smiled back. "Okay, everyone! We must search for Samus!" Ike yelled out.

"Ike, we don't even know what she looks like," Marth reminded him. The smasher stood still in space.

"You'll know if it's Samus when you see her and don't tell MH anything," Ike told them and dash off to the living room. Everyone shrugged and/or sighed unless you're Kirby who just stood there, looking around.

Ike went to the arcade. Link went outside around the mansion. Pit went to the pools and hot tub. Peach checked the kitchen. Zelda searched in the theater or the movie room. Marth went to the supplies/collection room. Kirby and Pikachu just wandered around in the halls of Smash Manor.

"Damn it! Samus, where are you?" Ike muttered after he looked around the whole arcade from any tiny spot. "Why am I so worried and stressed?" he said sternly. He was ready to explode.

"Maybe because you love her?" a hazy voice suddenly said. This triggered Ike jump into smash mode and stay alarmed.

"Who goes there?" he asked aloud, turned around in different angles and directions.

"No need to panic, Ike. It's just me, Lucario," the aura pokemon whispered like a quiet echo. The fire-like aura appeared from the darkness and stepped out of the shadows. It was Lucario.

"Good to see you back," Ike greeted him. Lucario's eyes glowed in the dark like fireflies in tight oval packs. He nodded. "Also how long were you standing there?"

"Well, good to see you too," he greeted back in almost no emotion. "And I've been standing here long enough to hear your feelings about Samus," he replied back. Ike sighed.

"Hate to tell ya, but I don't- make that bold please! I **don't** like Samus! Also much better," he said while also talking to the author.(this is my story, Ike!) "We're just allies or friendly rivals," he told the pokemon.

"Really? Is that what your heart said too?" Lucario asked. Ike's eyebrows furrowed. He looked down as he placed a hand over where his heart is.

"My heart? What do you-" he started to ask Lucario, but he too was gone. "Mean…? …Don't tell MH, Lucario!" Ike yelled as he walked towards exit of the arcade. "I must be going crazy…" he muttered and went back to the dining room.

Link's body shook as he walked around the towering mansion. In Link's opinion, the mansion is far too big for everyone and the rest of the seven veterans agreed except for Kirby who can't really communicate well. Still Master Hand insisted on it for the newcomers and for the suggested ideas from last year.

"We should build some kind of barrier to keep us warm during the winter," Link muttered with chattering teeth.

The snow was just beneath his waist or around three feet, making it even harder and longer for him to travel around the manor. Already his fingers were shaking and more snow started to fall for the third time that week! Link shoved his fingers in his pocket, pulled his hat down and continued to look for Samus.

"Samus!" Pit called out in the pools, hot tubs and springs. They were mostly empty except Mario and Luigi were in the male hot tub room. The two brothers turned to see the angel peeking in. Pit saw them and asked, "Have you guys seen Samus? The others and I are looking for her because Zelda gave her some potion that change her to something," he explained quickly. "And don't tell MH, please," he plead them. The two plumbers nodded.

"We won't say a word. Also we haven't a seen her a anywhere. Sorry," Mario told him.

"But we will a tell you if we a do!" Luigi assured. Pit smiled, nodded and thanked them. Then he left. "Do you a think they will a find Samus, a Mario?" Luigi asked him a bit concerned. Mario nodded.

"I'm a pretty sure. They should a find her a soon, if she is a in the a mansion," he replied.

Peach was opening dresser by dresser and shelf by shelf in the kitchen for Samus. _So, Ike and Samus, huh?_ She thought and smiled a little. She opened the refrigerator.

"We need more egg and turnips," she mumbled, out of topic. "Well, at least we have some kind of food for tonight," she sighed, gazing at the meat and leftover food from Thanksgiving. "We should probably throw this away too," she added and grabbed the old food. She closed the fridge and threw it in the trash. She skimmed and patted her hands together proudly.

"Okay, next we- wait, Samus! I forgot!" she remembered and went back hastily searching. Then a lightbulb appeared on her head. She grabbed a pan, placed it on the gas stove, and started it up. Then she went to the fridge and pantry to prepare for something.

Zelda would've been walking in the dark blindly, if King Dedede's troops or waddle dees forgotten about fixing the lights in the theater. She sighed with relief when the bright lights flashed to life and she started walked around. The cherry, red chairs were in their respective rows and three columns. The floors were the same dark, boring, grey carpets. The theater screen was five times bigger than the tv in the living room.

So, Zelda started walking up and down, left and right, around each chair. When she found nothing, she walked up to the back where Crazy Hand would start the video and stop it on purpose to annoy the smashers. His weird, annoying, but fun jokes and habits he has. _I wonder who left the door unlocked,_ Zelda sarcastically thought as she entered into the room freely. Nothing much was in there, but a projector, a drawer, a couple of computers, couple of chairs, and a couple of tables.

The Princess of Hyrule frown in disappointment. Maybe… Maybe Samus didn't arrive yet. _Very possible,_ she agreed. So, she magically did a dance while a purple and white light surround her. After finishing, she was a sheika, the very last one. Most call her just Sheik which just simply sounds better.

The sheika jumped and crawled on the walls like a fleeing bug. Then at one point, she hanged from the ceiling upside down very similar to a cocoon. Then she remained there for quite sometime until she was satisfied that Samus won't come.

Marth went to the supplies/collection room because… because? He sighed irritatedly at the author's attempted to explain why he was at the supplies/collection room. He cleared his throat with a cough.

"It has more items and it's more isolated and distant from everyone else. I assume that Samus would want to be away from everyone which would explain the reason why she escaped from Ike's cage," he explained. Sure, let's go with that.

Marth walked through the trophy room and scanned around. Carefully pushing other trophies, he looked closer. No luck. Next room was the room that had all the items except for smash balls or smash orbs. He walked through some cuckoos in a cage, a few boxes, a few sandbags, some pokeballs, but no Samus. His expression change from remembering Samus. _Why didn't Ike tell us what Samus looked like? We could ask others if they knew where she was,_ Marth thought, but the more he thinks about it. He does remember that Ike told them to not tell Master Hand. _Maybe he didn't want others to know because he doesn't want to be reported to Master Hand,_ Marth assumed.

The prince continued to search in the rest of the rooms. Eventually he gave up before the last one. Slowly and tiredly, he progressed back to the dining room.

Pikachu ran from hall to hall while Kirby tried to keep up with the mouse for some reason. Occasionally the electric mouse would slow down or stop for Kirby. They roamed the first floor of the mansion and went up the stairs to the second. At the top of the stairs, he waited for Kirby.

"Pikachu!" the pokemon called for Kirby to hurry. The pink blob arrived and darted out to the second floor. "Pika pika chu," Pikachu commanded to Kirby who nodded in understanding before they searched. They spit up and explored the second floor.

As Kirby zoomed in random directions left and right, he heard the sound of meows. Kind of unhappy, glum and forlorn. Kirby halted and looked around. He was at an intersecting area. Kirby looked left and right. The right side was very silent. The left side had the sound of depressed murmurs. The adorable pink ball raced to his left and continued on. He passed an elevator and still bolted down the hall.

Kirby slowed down to a stop at the end of the hall. There was a yellow and light tan colored cat with big blue eyes, sitting next to a door. Her yellow mustard ears laid back. It took a while for the cat to realized that Kirby was in front of it. The animal stood up. It was taller by a half of a foot and much leaner than Kirby. It's paws were a bit small, but had very sharp claws equipped on them. It's long tail twitch and moved like a snake.

"Poyo?" Kirby said questioningly. The cat's ears rose slowly and it tilt it's head. In the distance, Pikachu was sprinting over to them. Like before, the cat's ears lower and it started to hiss warningly. In mere seconds, Pikachu arrived, panting heavily.

"Pika Pikachu-…pika," the pokemon said, sounding almost speechless. Kirby didn't pay any attention to what Pikachu was saying. Instead he walked up to the cat and somehow talked to it. They spoke for a moment until the cat seemed to finally smile, relieved.

"Meow?" it asked. Pikachu shook out of his unconsciousness and realized that the cat spoke to him. It's voice was melodic and soft, but had some kind of force in it. Serious, tough and aggressive force. What it asked for? Food, of course. It was hungry. Pikachu turned around and looked back.

"Pika Pi!" he told them with a wave of one arm. They scurried away, out of the empty hall.

Thoughts were racing in Ike's head. What happened? Where's Samus? How did she just disappear? What will happen to her? He didn't bother to answer those questions especially the last. It gave him a bad scared feeling.

"Where could Samus be?" Pit asked out loud. Sheik shrugged.

"Peach is also not here," Marth pointed out.

"She's in the kitchen. Making something she told me," Link informed them. Then a cheery Peach burst into the dining with a plate of cut up, cooked meat in one hand.

"I did it!" she announce excitedly. Ike looked up to her.

"Uh, Peach… You just cooked some meat," Link pointed out. Ike's eyes widen.

"You're a genius, Peach! Why didn't I think of that?" he questioned himself. Marth's eyebrows lowered.

"You never considered if Samus was hungry?" he asked. Ike nervously chuckled.

"Well, I was just so overwhelmed with Samus's new look that I only brushed my teeth, got my clothes on and left with her," he told them. A sweatdrop rolled down all their faces, but Ike's.

"So, how you sure that Samus will come for meat? We don't know what she looks like," Marth repeated.

"I might as well tell you what she looks like. You see she's a-" Ike was about to reveal, but Kirby suddenly jumped onto the table. "Woah!" the mercenary shouted. This shocked everybody and even more when Pikachu jumped aboard. "Where did you guys come from?" Ike asked.

"Pikachu pika pi," the mouse said while pointing down at the table. Ike looked confused, but looked under the table any way. The others heard him gasp.

"Well, what do we have here? Hey! Don't bite me! Gods…." he said and finally rose from the table. In his hand was the very same cat, the yellow one. It's ears were laid back and it's face was in a watchful state. Ike quickly released the cat from his hands before it could attack.

Everyone was astonished, even Sheik changed form back to Zelda. They all gasped at seeing her new kitty look. Link started to laugh and Marth look at him, amazed too. Peach and Zelda smiled and giggled a bit.

"I can't believe it," Pit said in awe. "This is really Samus?" he asked. Ike nodded.

"One hundred percent. When I woke up this morning, there were meows coming from Samus's bed. I got up, walked over, and pulled the covers. Her normal pajamas were there, but there was Samus as a cat!" he told them. Link wiped a tear out of his eye.

"This is incredible! I will never, ever be able to take Samus seriously ever again," Link laughed. Marth just sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I think Samus is really adorable!" Zelda commented. Peach agreed and smiled. Samus (who is the yellow cat) spotted the plate of cooked meat. She walked over and nearly left off the table. Then she sat down.

"Meow~," she said cutely. Peach almost squealed from how charming Samus act. She placed the plate of food on the table and Samus pounced on it. Then everyone started talking about Samus.

Ike just stared as Samus happily finish the food. He reached over to grabbed a piece and took one. Samus saw this and clearly wasn't pleased. As Ike was about to eat it, her ears lowered and she bit on the food. At first, he paused and watched the cat tugging on the piece of food. He could help, but smirk at her. He ripped the piece in half and gave that part to her. Samus was still slightly irritated, but walked away with her piece.

"Ike… That was surprisingly nice of you," Marth commented in shock after he watched them. Ike shrugged.

"Really? Well, you know what they say, sharing is caring," he say out loud. Marth blinked a bit. Before he could say anything, Ike added "I have to care for Samus now because she's a cat, but even just as a normal person, I still care a little," he finished. He glanced at Pikachu and Kirby.

"Hey, you two," he called to them. Pikachu and Kirby turned and looked at Ike.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as he pointed to himself. Ike nodded.

"So, where did you find Samus?" he asked them. The mouse pointed out to the living room and straight up.

"Upstairs?" Marth asked. Pikachu nodded and had three fingers up.

"Third floor," Ike said. Then Kirby placed both hands down on the table and one stayed on the table while the other moved. They played the guessing game until Pit guessed it.

"Paper and pencil?" he asked. Pikachu and Kirby nodded. Zelda got the two items and gave it to them.

Then Pikachu sketched an area of halls of the second floor. Then he drew only one door with the number sixty next to it. Ike immediately realizes this including Marth. They drew the word "exit" and many question marks around it. It wasn't much, but it told Ike something once they drew a stick figure cat next to the door.

"So, let's start from the beginning," Link said. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, Samus ran away and escaped from the cage," Ike started. Then Kirby pointed to the door with the number sixty and the cat stick figure.

"Then she went back to your room, but she couldn't get in because she's a cat," Marth stated. Ike nodded.

"Not only that, but she couldn't reach the elevator button or find her way out as we don't use the stairs," he also added.

"So, why was she still waiting there?" Peach asked. Pikachu pointed at Ike.

"Me? She was waiting for me?" he asked in disbelief. The pokemon nodded. Samus looked to be frowning in shame with her back hunch over. Her eyes were sad, humiliated. "So, you do need me, right?" he asked, smirking. Samus nodded, not even looking at him. "What do you say?" he questioned. She nearly hissed, but instead walked over and placed a paw on his hand. He brought his left hand down and Samus purred on to it. No one said a word, not even Ike. He just went with the flow and pet Samus. Then a look flashed from Samus's eyes. "I know, Samus. No need to tell me twice," Ike said. Some more confused faces was from the group.

"Do you understand cats now?" Link asked. Ike shook his head.

"No, just when you know Samus a lot, she has these certain types of looks of warning. Usually I ignore them," he told them.

"Well, what did her _looks_ say just now?" Peach asked.

"She just wanted to make sure that I won't get used to her kindness right now and that fact that she's a cat," he informed them. "Talking about her being a cat, could you recheck on what kind of spell you used and see if it ever wears off or can be cured in any way?" he asked Zelda. The princess nodded.

"I'll do that tomorrow. Just I can't believe this actually happened incorrectly," Zelda rambled on.

"Well, good thing that MH hasn't found out yet," Pit said, but he jinxed it.

"Found what out?" a strong, demanding voice said behind Ike. The others had unusual normal kind faces. Ike pulled Samus in and turned around to see Master Hand. The cat was trying to remain silent at Ike's back, but the position he held her was absolutely uncomfortable.

"Hey, Master Hand! What goin' on?" Ike greet him casually. Something stung him on his right hand. Ike almost flinched. _Samus! What are doing?!_ he thought angrily.

"Just checking on the group. I see that everyone is here… Well, almost everyone," he corrected himself. "Ike, you're roommates with Samus. So, I'm curious, but where is she?" he asked.

"Oh, well. Samus has this classified work on her computer that she won't tell me about. Usually she works on it at night," Ike explained. MH just facepalmed and so, did Link.

"Ike, I'm not sure if you're aware, but Samus plays games on that computer and searches stuff. She doesn't work on it. She has another computer that she uses for work," Link explained to him. Ike sighed.

"Why don't people tell me these things?" Ike muttered.

"Maybe because you're idiotic," Marth mumbled.

"Marth, you're right next to me," Ike growled.

"I wanted to make sure that you're paying any attention," Marth said. Ike rolled his eyes and MH sighed.

"Ike, it's very clear that you have something behind you that you do not want to show me. May I see what you have?" Master Hand requested. Ike sighed.

"Fine, but it's not my fault," he said. MH nodded.

"I'm not asking who did it," he said. Ike gulped and carefully pulled Samus out. The poor thing was curled up in his hand and now sat up. It shook and looked at MH. "Well, this is… Interesting." he observed. "Well, Samus. What are we gonna do with you?"

"Meow," she replied.

"And you can't talk either. Bummer," Master Hand said. "Ike, I'll need you to take care of Samus for now," he told him. Ike nodded. _Like I didn't know that,_ he thought.

"Sure. I think I can do that," he replied.

"I'm gonna try and get Rob, Fox and Falco make some kind of translation device. So, that Samus still can communicate. Then- well, I have to ask first who made Samus turn into this?" he asked. No one answered. "You're not in trouble," he added. Link stepped up and almost said that he did it, but Zelda stepped in front of him.

"I really did it, Master Hand. I gave her a potion the other day and it turned her into this. I'm sorry to you and Samus, but there might be a way to change her back," she said hopefully. Master Hand nodded.

"Please, find a way soon," he told her. "Once all the returning smashers and newcomers arrived and winter break is over, we will be starting to do smash battles." he notified her. She nodded. "Well, that was a good talk. I wish you all luck and if you need me, I'll be at my office," he said, but paused. "Also, Ike," MH called. The mercenary gazed at him. "The mall allows pets inside and I'm pretty sure they sell food for pets including cats," he told him and finally left. Ike let out a deep breath.

"I thought it was gonna be worse than I thought," he mumbled.

"Samus is one lucky duck or cat," Link said fixing his mistake.

"So, Ike, are you gonna go shopping tomorrow?" Peach asked almost excited. Link and Pit were shaking their head horizontally behind her. Zelda had widen eyes and Marth look to be praying. Ike shrugged.

"Maybe. Depends on how bad it is outside and how Samus is doing," he said as he looked down at Samus who was lean against Ike.

"Oh, okay!" she said and left.

"Why would you say that Ike?" Link asked him.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with Peach asking me if I'm going to the store," Ike said.

 _Ike, you're so clueless,_ Marth thought. "Ike. Peach goes on a shopping spree when you or anyone goes shopping with her. Even Samus agrees," Marth pointed out. Ike looked down and saw Samus agreeing with a shake of her head.

"Also it snowed again today!" Link stated. "I recommend to just not go out tomorrow. Maybe another day," he suggested.

"Maybe you're right…" Ike said out loud.

"Yeah… Although I'm good friends with Peach, I agree. I think it's better off, if you just go on your own or in another day. It'll be too much for you and Samus," Zelda concurred with Link.

"Okay, then. I won't go shopping tomorrow, but I still don't know how to take care cats," Ike still complained.

"Link and I will ask for some items from Master Hand," Zelda volunteered.

"Yeah, we- wait, what?" Link asked, but Zelda was already dragged Link away. "I never agreed to this!" he hollered out and left to MH's office.

"Well, Ike, if you need any help too, I'll be here," Pit told him. Ike thanked him and the angel left. Pikachu and Kirby seem to have also vanished. There was only Marth, Ike and Samus.

"Marth, are you not busy?" Ike asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all. Yourself?" he asked back.

"Nope. Wanna watch tv then?" Ike offered.

"With…" Marth trailed off and pointed at Samus.

"She won't care, come on," Ike assured him and they went to the living room.

Everyone was shocked to see Samus as a cat especially the other veterans. She let the majority of the smashers pet her except for certain ones(*cough*Captain Falcon*cough*).

Even more returning smashers came back including Lucario who seemed to smile when he walked pass Ike. _You love her,_ Ike shook those words out of his mind.

During dinner when no one was looking, Ike secretly took a few pieces of food, specifically the cooked beef. Peach gave him a couple of small bowls where he kept the beef.

"That's for Samus?" Marth asked once the elevator doors closed and progressed to the third floor. Ike nodded while drinking from a can of Doctor Pepper. "I'm curious Ike, but… Do you like like Samus?" he asked. Ike forcefully gulp a large amount of soda and gasped.

"What?!" Ike asked suddenly confused and somewhat annoyed.

"You heard me," Marth sang a little. The mercenary looked away, silently.

"In that way? No, not really. What's funny is that Peach asked same question," he told Marth. Marth's one eyebrow lowered. "I never got to ask Peach why, but I might as well now. So, why is that of interest?" he questioned Marth.

"Well, you're both shockingly close friends and not even all the smashers arrived yet. It might be coincidental, but… Maybe it's another thing. I would ask you another question, but it might not be appropriate," Marth said.

"Spill the beans," Ike allowed.

"Are you sure?"

"That's if you'll tell me or not," Ike stated. Marth sighed.

"What exactly do you do in your room when Samus is there? It must be unusual to have a female as your roommate," Marth questioned. Ike shrugged and walked out the elevator with Marth.

"Hang out, talk, mess around, annoy each other and normal stuff. What do you think we do?" Ike asked. The prince frowned a little. "Wait… Are you serious? Oh my god," Ike started to say. "Marth, that's so dirty! Why would you say or even think that? I would never do that to Samus, even if I wanted to!" Ike started to yell at Marth.

"I knew he would overreact…" Marth muttered as to walked back over to his room.

Ike slammed the door as he entered in and heaved a sigh. He saw Samus on the kitchen counter with the sink on, licking the water. Then his eyes laid on a note with a bag of items. He searched the bag and saw many things. Collars with the name tag _SAMUS_ , a couple small bags of food, a couple bottles of water, a couples toys, a comb, and a bottle of cat shampoo. Then he picked up the note and read it.

 _Dear Ike,_

 _I just saw Samus once again and I informed her about the items in the bag. You probably saw them too, but they are all for Samus(even the comb!). I did supply you with some food for now, but I really can't do too much. The two bowls that Peach was suppose to give you are Samus's food and water bowls. Also don't forget to give her a bath every once in awhile and like people, they are sensitive in certain spots. I hope this helps. If you need more help or tips, try and ask some others or even myself. Anyway, good luck!_

 _Sincerely, Master Hand_

Ike smiled and quietly thanked MH. Samus was still drinking from the sink. He turned it off which surprised her and picked Samus up from the counter. He grabbed the shampoo from the bag and shook it a little.

"How about a bath, Sammy?" Ike accidentally slipped out of his tongue. She looked at him confusingly and irritatedly. "Er, I'll take that as a yes," he answered and brushed it off.

After almost losing a finger during the bath and hair blowing with a hair blower, Samus looked perfectly clean. Ike sighed with exhaustion. The cat shook and almost fell at the edge again, but Ike caught her.

"Careful! Well, at least we got something done," he mumbled and walked over to the bedroom with Samus hanging on his shoulder. Ike grabbed the bag, the box of food, the two bowls and brought those with him. He sat on his bed, placed everything down and pulled out the items from the bag. While he did that, Samus was desperate for dinner, so she opened the box and started eating early.

"Hey, Samus. Check this collar out! It's kind nice- what are doing?!" he said as he saw her tail poke out of the box. Ike sighed and pulled her out. "You just took a shower. Try and not get too dirty, okay? Anyway, here's your collar," he showed her. As Ike brought it closer, Samus hissed louder and louder with a whippy tail and change pupils. _This is not gonna end well,_ he predicted before wrestling with the cat. After twenty minutes, he got the collar on.

"You know what? I just do the other stuff tomorrow. Right now, I want sleep. What do you think?" Ike asked Samus. She just yawned, almost any girl would faint because of how adorable Samus was. The mustard cat leaped off the bed, but she was snatched midair. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked, holding her near the chest.

"Meow," Samus said, pointing over to her bed.

"I know that's where you sleep, but you just changed into a cat! I'll admit, I'm worried about you being on your own over there," Ike told her. "So, you'll stay over here," he said, but she objected by a hiss. "I know, you hate me. I hate you too," he muttered as he turned off the only light on. He pulled Samus closer and closed his eyes.

When Ike started snoring and that she was sure he was asleep, Samus snuck out of his grip. She crept over to her bed and landed on it. She curled up under the covers. As minutes went by, Samus couldn't sleep. The night grew colder and darker. Eventually, she started to shake from chills and crawled back over to Ike. She curled up and laid down near Ike's chest to sleep. Finally, she fell asleep soundly. A small smile crept up Ike's face.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Welp, that was interesting... Yo! Nice to see every one again! I finally got this chapter up and it a bit longer than the previous chapters. I want to asked... Do you like it to be longer like this chapter(+5,000 words) or the normal/smaller(about 3,000 words or less)? I just want to know.**

 **So, Samus turned into a cat which happened over night and you know, cats are curious and lazy. This was actually an idea of transformation and shapeshifting. Talking about ideas, if you have any please comment them, but that optional! Also suggestion and kind comments or private messages are appreciated.**

 **I will start typing more of this story and other stories that I haven't published yet. I will also take any suggestive story topic and ideas, mostly video games like Pokemon and such. Anyway, thank for reading this chapter and story so far!**

 **I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BELONGS TO NINTENDO! THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5- Purrfect Problems Part 2

The Bounty Hunter and the Mercenary

Chapter 5- "Purrfect" Problems Part 2

Ike ate and talked with the gang as Samus sat patiently and very bored. It's been a few days since she has suddenly turned into a cat. Sometimes she even forgets that she is a cat and act almost human like that time when she wanted some cheetos from Ike. He refused to give them to her and reminded her that she was not human. Samus breathed heavily like a sigh. Not being able to do certain things like communicating to her friends, eat her favorite foods, or even be able to do things on her own. Ike struggles with her too. Samus curled up and laid down exhaustingly. A pair of hand was slipped under her and carefully picked her up. _Now, what?_ she thought annoyed. She was turned around and saw Peach's perky face.

"Uh, Peach… Be careful, Samus has been a little down and harsh lately," Ike warned her. The pink princess just smiled.

"Well, that's how Samus is always like. A person who doesn't really socialize, but works out and fight against many opponents," she described. That was somewhat true, but also false. The cat squirmed out of her grip and jumped back onto the table. On instinct, she started to lick her arm.

"I just realized, but did you put on Samus's collar yet?" Marth asked who sat between Link and Peach. The word _collar_ rung in Samus's ear. She immediately perk up and glared at Ike.

"You see, she doesn't like collars or the one that MH got for her. She always manages to get it off, no matter how much I tighten it without suffocating her," Ike complained. Samus seemed to smirk proudly.

"Well, there are shock collars," Link suggested. The hunter's fur spiked up like needles and her eyes widen.

"That's like using a shock collar on yourself. Why would you want to do that to your friend?" Marth asked. Link shrugged.

"It just seemed like a good idea," he replied. Ike stroked his fake beard.

"It could work, but Marth has a point," Ike agreed. Zelda just sighed.

"Well, I don't think Samus agrees with Link," she pointed out and everyone looked at the strongly opposing cat.

"That's if you'll cooperate," Ike told Samus who hissed in protest. "Or you can also keep that up and get a shock collar," he added threatenly.

"There you are! I was looking for you, guys," said another male voice. The others turned and looked to see Falco walking towards them. In his hands (or is it feathers?) was another collar that was almost identical to her original one.

"Good to see ya, Falco!" Link greeted. "What do you have there?" he asked. The blue bird walked over and place the collar next to Samus.

"The collar that Samus needs," Falco stated. "Fox and I think we finished it, but we're not sure if it works," he told them. Then he faced Ike and asked, "You don't mind if we give it a shot?" Ike shook his head.

"Knock yourself out, but be careful because Samus hates those things," he alert him. Falco nodded and attempted to put it on. After losing a few feathers, Ike and Link took Samus down as she hissed and struggled. Finally, Falco attached it around Samus's neck and they all back away immediately. The bird gasped for some air.

"She's **not** in a good mood, is she?" he asked and pointed to her. Ike shook his head.

"She's been worse and I somehow handle it," he mumbled. "So, how does it work?" he asked Falco as Samus tries to bite and chew the neckband.

"Well, you have to stop Samus from destroying the thing," he pointed out. Ike realized it and quickly stops her. He kept his finger wrapped around it, between the collar and her face. "So, there's this tiny switch on the back of it. Right now, it's off, but just flip it up and it's jumps into action," he told the mercenary.

"So, you really didn't want to come here, right?" Ike asked as he looked around the collar. Everyone else was talking among themselves. Falco nodded.

"Actually, Fox was suppose to come here today, but he didn't show up. He probably overslept again. So, I had to come and I have nothing against you, guys or anything! Just-" he started, but Ike cut him off.

"I know. You just usually hang out with those that aren't human or don't look very human-like, right? Mostly everyone here is either one of those. So, I understand," he said until his finger felt something. Falco thought a little more of what Ike said. "Found the switch and… Turned it on! So, now what?" he asked and released his hand. The blue bird snapped out of his mind.

"You found it? Okay then, we need Samus- I know this will sound weird, but Samus needs to communicate from her mind," he told Ike. The mercenary looked at the others and back at him.

"Seriously?" he asked. Falco nodded.

"Just watch," he told him. He turned to Samus. "Samus, I need you to think any question or sentence. It can be anything; mean, nice, funny, or whatever you want. Just think a sentence, okay?" he told her. The cat shrugged and started thinking.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Link asked with a hint of interest and curiosity.

"Well, what should happen is that Samus's voice or thoughts from her brain will be in sync and copied within the collar. Then it will be recorded into her voice because of her brain and genes. Then it will be echoed out from the collar," Falco explained.

"I only got like half of that, Falco," Ike told him. The poor bird sighed. "Come on, Samus! You need to hurry up!" he told to her. She glared at Ike as he continued. She scowled and he started to smile a little.

"Ike! Could you shut up? I'm trying to get a thought out!" Samus suddenly yelled which didn't even baffle her. Everyone silenced. "Happy?" she said in her normal irritated voice.

"Very," he replied and looked at Falco. "Here take this," he said and handed him a pocket of smash currency. Falco's eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't-" he started, but Ike insisted. The bird shrugged and thanked him anyway for the free fifty smash coins. He thanked him and left with the money.

"I would've taken that money for you," Link mumbled under his breath. Zelda giggled a little.

"What was generous action for, Ike?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe Christmas is coming around and I'm just in the spirit?" he assumed with a smile.

"That's good and all, but someone else will need help with that this year," Marth mentioned. Ike looked down at Samus who was in her usual grumpy mood.

"I can fix that," he said and petted Samus by surprise. "So, Samus, what do you want to do?" he asked her casually.

"How about we get rid of this collar? That's on the top of my list," she said in a fake cheery way with a fake smile. Ike laughed.

"Maybe next time. Anything else?" he asked again. The cat slumped down.

"I hate you that's what else," she muttered. The mercenary sighed.

"You'll get on the naughty list for sure, if you keep on saying that everyday," he told her.

"Shut up," she hissed in reply. While this conversation went on, everyone else was laughing a bit. "You know what? Let me be with Zelda and Peach for once!" she exclaimed. One of Ike's eyebrows lowered and one went up.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked. Everyone just continued watching. Samus nodded. "Then go ahead! I'm not gonna stop you or anything. I would also not watch you do ridiculous things twenty-four seven and a break for my vocal cords would be nice," he added. "So, sure! I don't mind," he allowed and got up.

Marth and Link joined him to the living room which left the girls. Samus sighed with relief. Not that Ike was an incredible pain in the neck, but she was constantly around him and he knew that. So, some space made her feel better.

"So, Samus, how about we make some lunch?" Peach suggested as she picked her up. The two princesses brought her into the kitchen. She was placed on the countertop while the two started to get their fresh ingredients. She yawned and stretched in exhaustion.

Samus watch tiredly as they cooked and talked. Occasionally they would talk to her and ask a few questions. Then one question struck her like lightning.

"Sammy, I've been wondering," Peach started as she stirred a bowl. Samus growled under her breath. "What do you really think of Ike?" she asked.

"What about him?" Samus replied back with a confuse expression. The princess shrugged.

"Well, he's now different compare to before, since you both became roommates. So, is there anything different other than that you don't like him?" she asked again.

"Well, he's been having a very close eye on me," she told her. "And he's somewhat caring for me," she mentioned. Peach smiled.

"Really?" she asked. "How?" Samus glared at Peach. Zelda sighed. She knew what was coming.

"Don't get any ideas," she snarled. "He's been keeping me close and taking care of me," she said. "Also he said like a couple days ago that _it's for your own good_ ," she impersonated. "What does that even mean?!" she questioned. "It's not my fault that I turned into a cat and Zelda," she started. The Hyrule warrior turned to face her. "We know that it was an accident and you just did the spell wrong or you did the wrong spell, but I don't understand Ike!" she complained loudly.

"You are not having a good day are you?" Zelda asked. The poor cat sighed with ears flat in front of her and just softly collapse.

"So far, yeah," she muttered. "I'm really tired and just mad," she added. Then a idea popped in her head. "I'm gonna go to the living room for a minute," she told the two princesses. They just shook their head and Samus left.

"Ike… Are you alright?" Marth asked the fifth time when he saw the mercenary stared off into space again.

All three swordsmen were at the pool area in a onsen. The three fully bare men jumped in there earlier and Ike couldn't help, but think out of the conversation. Ike senses shook him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm fine," he quickly said. The green hyrule hero and blue prince looked at each other worryingly. Ike splashed some water on to his face. "Something is really wrong with me," he muffled through his hands with tightly closed eyes. Marth comfortably pat him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong Ike?" Marth asked him with tense, kind eyes. Link moved forward so that Ike could see him.

"You know you can tell us," he told him in a serious, tender tone. Ike sighed.

"I don't know, but… I really don't want to say, but I have to!" he said and gazed at the two friends. "You both have not idea what I'm talking about don't you?" The two clueless smashers shook their heads. "It's Samus. I can't help, but worry about her!" he brood out loud.

"Well, do you really care about Samus?" Link asked. Ike nodded. "Do you love her?" he asked abruptly. Marth snapped at Link.

"Link! You can't just jump into conclusions!-"

"I think he's right Marth," Ike interrupt him. The royalty gentleman stopped and stared at Ike amazed. "Remember when we were searching for Samus on the day when I was gonna show you that she was a cat?" he asked and didn't wait for a response. "I encountered Lucario in the arcade and he told me that I might- no, that I **do** love Samus. At first, I told him I didn't, but then he said "Is that what your heart says?" Then he disappeared before I could say anything else," he told them. He held up his head with one hand in frustration.

"I don't know anymore! I have this… this heartache inside of my gut. When I hurt Samus, it hurts me. When I help her, I feel better," he told them and sighed. "I need serious mental help," he muttered negatively.

"Really? Have you lost your mind?" Link cracked and manage to make Ike smile a little with Marth sighing annoyed by his joke. "On a serious note, you don't need mental help Ike. You're perfectly fine. You just have a love problem that you're stressing over." Link assured him.

"Like that helps," Ike grumbled. Marth glared at him, but soften it.

"Ike, if you keep this up, then you'll solve nothing! Do you like Samus at all or have a crush on her?" he asked him. Ike did his signature shrug. "That won't help me, Ike." he sighed. "It is possible that you like Samus more than just a friend and that could be why you feel those things when around her," he said. "For now, we won't ever mention this conversation outside of the three of us, okay?" he told them. Link and Ike nodded in understanding.

Just on the same time, an ear-piercing scream echoed through the mansion. The three looked at each other and they got ready in a flash. They left with their stuff and went to the living room. There they saw the crowd of smashers. The three of them slipped through and saw the disaster in front of them.

The couches were ripped with stuffing crawling out of it. Some flower vases on a small table were fallen and shattered on the floor. The carpet looked to be scarred and scratched. Claw marks were spotted around the walls. Thankfully, the large expensive tv was clean and unharmed. What made it worse was that in the middle of the whole crowd was an empty area except for a couple "people". There was Master Hand and Samus in her cat form. Ike's sight landed on Zelda and Peach at the opposite side. They looked concerned and panicky. Then Ike and Samus's eyes caught each other. She changed her wretched view back to MH. After a few paces of breathing and one nervous gulp, he got the courage to walked towards the two. He coughed for their attention and it worked.

"Ah, you finally came Ike," Master Hand said and stood up.

"I'm sorry this happened, Master Hand. I wasn't-" Ike was cut off though.

"It's okay, Ike. Samus explained everything to me and you're not in trouble," he told the mercenary. Ike looked at him with unexplainable mix emotions.

"Well, uh, thank you!" he said. The leader of Super Smash Brothers smiled friendly.

"No problem, but this is your only warning. If this ever happens again, I might have to move Samus to any another two smashers until she turns back to her normal human self," he told him.

"Wait, any another two smashers? Like anyone?" Ike asked him. MH nodded.

"Even Captain Falcon and his roommate, if I have to. If things do get severe, I will make her stay with me and Crazy in the office until she's normal," he informed her. "But I doubt that will happen," he said.

"I understand," Ike told him. MH nodded and thanked him. He turned tail and walked away. Everyone else groaned because of lack of excitement and left one by one. Once it was pretty empty, his friends and the princesses approached the two friends.

"Sorry, Ike. We weren't paying any attention to Samus. We let her-" Zelda started to explain, but Ike held his hand up. He stood up and stretched out with Samus clinging tightly onto his shoulder. He took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter for now. No one's really in trouble anyway," Ike replied carelessly. The two female smashers deadpanned at Ike. Link followed the two. Marth and Samus (adorably) facepalmed.

"Did you hear a single word Master Hand said?!" Samus yelled at him. Ike side glanced at her and nodded. "Last thing I need is to find myself with Captain Falcon and his roommate or whoever it is," she muttered.

"That sounds like a personal problem," the mercenary snapped rudely. Everyone, excluding Ike and Samus, froze and widen their eyes. The cat's ear pointed up and her pupils narrow. She scowled with rage and nearly gave Ike a scar that will remain possibly forever on his face, but Peach jumped in.

The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom snatched her off of his shoulder and away from the mercenary. Peach sighed with relief and glared at the two. Marth just looked at Link who gazed back and they shook their head.

"You nearly got your head cut off, Ike," Marth told Ike. He nodded, knowing that he almost got a deadly cut from the bounty hunter. "You're very laid back today," Marth mumbled.

"Somewhat, yeah," he replied and looked at the enraged Samus. She attempted to throw her claws out and attack the air angrily. She quickly was tired out and panted rapidly. Ike smirked smugly at her which she darted lasers back. "Are you done, Samus?" he asked her, still smirking. She was still wheezed heavily.

"You better be thankful that Peach got me off your shoulder before I could shred your face like I did with that couch!" she roared, mentioning the same destroyed couch that still has stuffing pouring out slowly. An upset frown was spread across his face. He moved closer and kneed down, so that his face was in front of Samus's.

"Maybe I shouldn't said what I said," Ike started. Samus rolled her eyes and gazed at him.

"Maybe? You should've known, dork," she muttered irritatedly and loud enough for him to heard. Ike furrowed his eyes sadly. It would be better if she was sarcastic or have a sense of humor there.

"Okay, I'll admit I'm a big fat dork and jerk," he confessed which surprise Samus and Marth. "But look at yourself Samus. Don't you know the things that you've done? Like this mess?" he asked her as she looked around.

It was weird for everyone. Not because a human was talking to a communicating cat, but because Ike and Samus are actually working this out. Most times they argue and fight like they did moments ago, but just after they're slowly solving their problem. Everyone watched, amazed by their cooperation. Finally, Samus sighed which just signaled another sentence.

"So, I'm a big-" she started to assume, but he stopped her again.

"You still don't understand? Samus! We're not perfect, okay?" he told her. "I'm a jerk and a friend to Marth, Link, you and everyone because I wanna be. Honestly, I don't give a crap of what they say sometimes, but still," he said. Ike's two mentioned friends smiled a little and sighed. _Good old times,_ they thought gratefully. "You're just a cat, Samus. You don't know much about being a cat either, so you just ruined the living room (for the most part) because you're a cat. Like me, you'll learn your lesson eventually," he told her. "In other words, I'm not mad and we're not perfect. Master Hand is the mad one, okay? I already forgive you anyway," he told her and stood back up.

"You also know what? I forgive you too," Samus told him. There was a few confused expressions, even from Ike. "Because you think it's your fault that this happened, right?" she asked him. Ike's eyes averted away.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"You thought that leaving me with Zelda and Peach was a mistake, right? It's not, Ike. I was just being a cat, like you said. So, if MH does want to take me away, then I'll meow all night because that's I do. So, that he could finally return me to our room and not keep me anywhere else," she said. Ike couldn't help, but chuckle proudly. Samus slipped out of Peach's gentle grip and walked over to the back side of Ike. "Watch this," she told Link and Marth slyly.

"Samus? What are- h-hey! This is my best cape!" Ike complained when he saw the cat jumped to his finest cape and climb it up like ladders. Marth tried his hardest to not squeal at the cuteness while Link tried to not laugh out loud. Samus got to Ike's shoulder and huffed a sigh. "Good thing, I have more than one," Ike muttered under his breath.

"So, now what?" Link asked. Everyone looked at one another and shrugged.

"Well, we were at the hot springs, but we can go to the inside pool instead and chill in there," the mercenary suggested. Everybody agreed except for Samus.

"I don't know how to swim as a cat, guys!" she reminded everyone.

"Then you'll just learn," Peach told her happily.

"Zelda, make sure you have your phone," Samus whispered to her and the princess nodded. "Fine, let's go then," she given in.

They all rushed back to their room and invited any other friends who wanted to come. The females except Samus, got their swimsuits and bikinis on while the guys got their swim pants and bare chest.

Ike and Samus went to their room and he got ready. Rushing to get his clothes and going to the bathroom, she waited patiently. Finally after a few minutes, he returned back to the room.

"Ready to go?" he asked the cat who was distracted by her long claws. She peered up at Ike and her eyes widen. Ike's bare chest caught her attention. His body changed from the past year into a more muscular and stronger build. He laughed a little at her expression. "Like what you're seeing?" he teased her and tensed his biceps. The mindless cat snap back to consciousness and hissed at Ike.

"Shut your trap," she snapped which just made him smirk.

"Come on. Let's go," he told her with his hand laid out on the bed. She glared at it.

"I'm not getting on your shoulder," she told him. His eyes furrowed. He threw a random white towel over his shoulder.

"Better?" he asked her again. Her mood remain the same. "Look, get on my shoulder or I'll do it by force," he strictly told her. Still she scowled at Ike, but obeyed. Samus who was upset and the new improved Ike left their room.

They were the third ones there at the pool. Peach, Mario and Luigi were first, while Kirby and Pikachu also arrived with Yoshi. Shortly after the duo arrived, Link and Zelda followed in with Toon Link and Ness. Finally, Marth arrived slightly late, but no one really mind. As everyone enjoyed themselves and splashed in the pool, the kids look at cat Samus.

"Guys, look! Ike has a pet cat!" Toon Link called out to his PSI friend, Ness. The magical child ran over to the small hero and gazed at the yellow cat.

Poor Samus. All she wanted was to relax, but it was interrupted by the young smashers. They asked Ike if they could pet her, but even before that, he already gave a big warning glance at her. They carefully touched and saying kind words like "awesome," and such. Ike snickered and laughed the whole time until Ness him why he'd laughing.

"It's just kinda funny that you don't know where I got this adorable thing," he described her. Samus was starting to get tired of Ike's nice, but teasing jokes.

"Where did you get the cat?" Toon asked him, excitedly.

"It's more like how I got it. It's from magic specifically a potion," he told them. Their eyes widen and gleaned.

"A potion?! You summoned a cat from a potion?!" Toon Link asked again, but Ness was the exact opposite. Puzzled, he stared at the cat.

"There's no way that possible! That must be some magic trick then!" Ness said in disbelief. Ike smirked.

"Maybe if I told you her name, then you'll know," he hinted. The two kids begged Ike to tell them. Eventually, Samus pierced her claws into his skin, just enough to hurt a little. This caught his attention. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you, but you have to figure it out yourselves once I say it," he whispered like it was a secret. The hastily nodded. "Her name is Samus," he told them. At first, not a single lightbulb. Then Ness snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh my god! Samus?!" he repeated and Ike smiled again. Toon didn't seem to understand with a tilt of his head.

"Samus? That's a pretty good name. How did you come up with that?" he asked Ike. Both Samus and Ness facepalmed while Ike laughed.

"Dude! Ike is saying that Samus drank or used a potion and turned into a cat!" Ness finally informed him. After a few minutes, he too facepalmed himself.

"I'm so smart," he muttered sarcastically and Ness nodded.

"And you have potions in your world. So, how can we talk to Samus now?" he asked. The mercenary looked at the cat.

"Why don't you show them, Samus?" Ike suggested. She hissed at him and cleared her throat.

"Good to see you two are well," Samus greeted. The two boys jaws dropped and made her smile a little.

"H-h-how can she do that?!" Toony asked as he pointed to her, amazed. The mercenary showed them her collar.

"This collar has a on and off button for her to speak. To talk, she has to think from her mind. Kind of like Lucario," he resembled and the children nodded. "Anyway, don't let me and Samus stop your fun," he shoo them away and they ran off. Then they cannonballed into the pool. "Do you want to join them?" he asked the cat. Samus had a uneasy and perturbed expression. Her ears were lowered and jaws were tight. "It's just water," he cooed into her ear.

"Sure, I'll go for a swim," she agreed almost carefree, to Ike's surprise. He smirked and picked her up. "What are you doing?" she questioned him as he walked her over to the pool. "Ike! Don't even think about!" she snarled, but he simply chuckle.

"That's a little too late," he told her and threw her at the pool. It wasn't even like a small toss, but more like chucking a ball!

Samus meowed through the whole thing until she splashed into the water. Ike watched her as he walked around the pool to get in. _Maybe I should've done that a bit more softer,_ he thought anxiously. As soon as he finished the thought, the soaked cat popped out from underwater, followed with a gasp of air. She breathe heavily as she looked around until she spotted Ike.

"Ike! I will do that same exact thing, once the smash battles start!" she assured him and swam away to the princesses. He just shook his head as he float over to his friends.

"We all that will happen eventually, Ike," Marth told him. The mercenary playfully punched him.

"Not on my watch. This year, I'll be the victor against Samus," he swore.

After mostly being in the pool with friends and smashers, they all left and got ready for dinner. All the furniture in the living room got removed except for the tv. They fix themselves up and head for dinner. Dinner was a flash until the ending. Master Hand walked into the room as everyone started to stand up, ready to call the day an end.

"Everyone! Please sit back down. I have an important announcement for all of you," he requested. Those standing up glanced at each other and didn't budge. "Please sit down or I'll have you fix the living room tomorrow," he threaten and they sat back down. MH coughed and cleared his throat. "From here on out, we have all the smashers that will be returning from the previous year and Melee year. Three newcomers will be coming tomorrow and so on. After them, we will be have some more, but they're a little different," he told everyone. "There's a total of 25 newcomers," this pretty much ticked everyone off. Everyone started talking and yelling to each other loudly and outrageously. MH sighed and placed a hand on the side of his face. Crazy came in with an air horn in his hand, smiling mischievously. His mature brother put some earplugs on and covered his ears. "Let it rip," he sighed and Crazy didn't hesitate.

 _Berrrrrrrmmm!~_ the sound echoed far and widen through and out the whole mansion. Everyone desperately covered their ears especially Samus (she was allowed to eat her food under the table, but no one can give their own food to her). When it finally faded away, everyone looked at the large smile of the Crazy brother of MH.

"Sorry, but did I interrupt something?" he asked innocently, still grinning. Master Hand took off his hands and earplugs.

"As I was saying, there is a total of 25 newcomers coming to the Smash Manor in a few days. I would like everyone to treat them politely, give them space, and help them if they need, okay?" he asked them. Silence… "Okay?" he asked them again.

"Okay…" they all groaned.

"Thank you and good night to all of you," he said his farewell and left with Crazy. All smashers departed to their dorms and got ready.

After a nice shower for him, one for Samus, and getting prepped up, he entered the bedroom. Samus had her ears lowered in front of her with her arms crossed. _Must be deep in thought,_ Ike guessed and sat next to her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. The cat looked up at him like a wondering child.

"Thinking about the newcomers. MH can't even handle us, but he's still getting 25 newcomers," she mumbled.

"You don't mind if I try something?" he asked as he lean down towards Samus.

"What-" she was cut off when their lips touched. He sat back up and gazed down at her.

Ike's heart was truly burning more than he intended. It was a dare from Link to just peck a small kiss to Samus. Then Ike is going to tell Link her reaction tomorrow. Samus was nearly still, but her ears twitched and her eyes blinked, stunned.

"What the heck was that for?" she questioned him, embarrassedly and irritatedly. Ike just smiled and poke her cheek.

"You're flustered," he mumbled, ignoring her question. "Did you like the kiss?" he asked her in a kittenish way. Why is he asking her this?

Samus couldn't help, but realize that her heart was beating so loudly. Her calm breathing changed into a quicker pace. That was just before the kissed, but after was a different story.

There were mixed emotions after that. Anger, confusion, shock, amazed, worry, and surprisingly happiness. She couldn't lie to herself, it was oddly satisfying and overwhelming for Ike to do something so suddenly.

"Of course, not! What was even the point of it?" she asked him. He merely shrugged.

"You know that fairytale story, The Princess and the Frog?" he reminded her. She nodded slowly. "Well, I thought that a kiss could turn you back to normal like how the princess kiss the frog and turned back into a prince," he anticipated, but in reality, that's not why he kissed her. "Well, I'm going to bed," he breathed and went under the covers. One eyebrow rose up from Samus.

"No tv tonight?" she asked and he blinked in awe. They always watched television before they go to sleep ever since Ike brought the thing into their room. Apparently, Samus got used to it fairly quickly.

"Not really feeling it, Sammy. Just go to sleep," he replied to her tiredly and turned off the light. She sighed and curled up to a thick, flat circle next to Ike.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, this went into an interesting turn. I'll be honest, I didn't know how to do Ike's personality as it went to chill, worry, joking, playful, and then flirty. He was all over the place in this chapter.**

 **Also HAPPY late NEW YEAR'S! It's kinda cool to be posting this on the first day of 2017.**

 **So, back to the story… We have all smashers from the previous years that will be returning from SSB (according to the game). In the week when the newcomers come to the mansion, I will have the already unlocked newcomers in (from the game), the then the characters that you have to unlock by playing the game and then finally, the DLC characters come in.**

 **Sorry, that I couldn't make any Christmas or New Year's Day chapter. I'm new in , if haven't mentioned that yet. So if you see anything that needs to be fixed, then please tell me. If you do think something needs to be fixed, then please be specific by what it is or how it want it fixed. Ex- if you want my chapters to be longer, then could you tell me how long? Something like that. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter and see ya!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BELONGS TO NINTENDO!**


End file.
